1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for regulating a smooth running of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine by recording a rotational acceleration of each individual cylinder and compensating for deviations between the individual cylinders by changing a fuel quantity allocated to each individual cylinder.
When an internal combustion engine is running, irregularities in rotation occur which are caused by systematic errors in the fuel metering system and in the internal combustion engine itself. Due to the deviations, the individual cylinders make different contributions to the output torque. In this case, inter alia, tolerances in the engine, in particular in individual injection components, play a part, but these can be reduced only at a particularly high outlay. The different torque contributions of the individual cylinders have the effect, in the stationary mode (for example, during idling) of causing the vehicle to vibrate. In the non-stationary mode, the different increases in torque lead to irregular acceleration and impairment of the exhaust gas values. Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 41 22 139 A1 discloses a method, in which the rotational acceleration of each individual cylinder is recorded and deviations between the individual cylinders are compensated for by changing the fuel quantities allocated to the cylinders.